Is that? Yes
by Hetalialuuver4ever
Summary: Canada has two sides? Yes he does. Canada has just come from a concert to a world meeting. Will everyone remember him? Cuba sure does. M for my mouth 0.o Not good at humor... sorry..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I'm still working on Hetalia What?, but I really wanna do this. The pairing is mainly Cuba/Canada and how do I break it to you? I don't own Hetalia. No name 4 this yet

The usually shy Canadian was dressed in a tight black shirt that hung off one shoulder and on the other held by two straps to connect the shirt to the bottom of the sleeve, knuckle length gloves, tight black skinny jeans, and cammo boots. His usual wavy hair was mussed, his glasses were nowhere in sight, and he had dark makeup on his eyes. The shy Canadian sprinted, slowing as he neared the conference room. His guitar case swung as he walked now. "What the bloody hell are you wearing Mathew?" Arthur screeched as the blond entered the conference. "That's so bad ass bro!" An annoyingly loud American voice exclaims, the man breaking away from his conversation from a solemn Japan. "I always wear something like this at a gig, eh." The Canadian replied as he put his guitar case on the floor by his seat, shrugging his shoulders. "Ohoho. Mathieu you look sexy in zat." A certain Frenchie states as he sidles up to England, slipping an arm around the man's waist. Mathew shrugs again, plopping down in his chair and propping his feet on the table. "What band you in?" Alfred asks, sitting in his seat as well. "Fire in the Rain." Mathew replies, a slight smirk settled on his face now. For once Mathew wasn't ignored, and he wasn't uncomfortable under everyone staring at him. "Oh my God! I love that band! You're guitar, right?" Alfred exclaims. Mathew turns to him, slightly shocked. "Yeah, but we just got our songs on iTunes. How did you know, eh?" He replies. Alfred ceases his bouncing to give Matt a look. "I'm America." He simply states. "You're in a bloody band?" England shouts, finally out of Francis' grasp. "I have been for a year, eh. I was just at a gig and didn't have time to change, I barely just made it here." Mathew states, sparing England a glance before propping his feat back up on the table. " Let's get started, eh." Canada says, a bored look on his face. America does just that, bouncing up to give a speech on his 'heroness', and the whole time Mathew doesn't even listen.

Mathew sat on his couch, still in his rock outfit, chilling with the band at his home. A sudden knock on the door has Matt reluctantly leaving the jam out session to answer the door. He laughs at Jame's, the drummer, joke and open the door to see Cuba. "Mateo!" Cuba exclaims happily, running in to give Mathew a hug. "Hey Enrique." Mathew replies, laughing at Cuba's eagerness. "Come in, eh." Mathew closes the door and leads him into the living room. "Enrique this is James, Erin(the lead singer), and Pedro(the bass player), guys this is Enrique, a friend from Cuba." Mathew states. "This your boyfriend?" Pedro asks teasingly. Matt's face lights up as red as a tomato as his friends laugh. "I wish." Cuba mutters so only Matt can hear, making his face go an even brighter red. "Yes he is." Matt states, his blush fading and an idea forming in his head. 'This'll kill everybody.' Matt thinks with a devious smirk.

TBC..

A/N: What's Cuba's name?


	2. Chapter 2

Wazzup? Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I shall try from now on. Yell at me if I don't.

I'm sorry I'm such a fail, but here goes nothing! Oh and if you feel like yelling call me Kdawg k? Allright! Enjoy! Oh and one last thing... beta anyone? first one to send me their e-mail gets it! Hahaha I'm such a kid!

The meeting room ,this time, was buzzing. Everyone was talking about one person, Mathew Williams. They all couldn't believe the shy, invisible man could change so quickly. As the saying goes : "Speak of the devil and he shall appear" by whoever said that(the author is too lazy to look it up), the doors opened and Mathew entered the quieting room. His hair is now red and black and the tips, his glasses gone once again. He wore a black leather jacket, an Escape the Fate concert tee, tight blood red jeans with all kinds off chains rattling around him, and black biker boots. He held his guitar case in his left hand, all his nails painted black. He didn't have make-up on,but he still looked bad ass. He jerks his chin up in a sign of greeting before heading over to where Cuba sat. Mathew put his guitar down and kissed Cuba on the lips. "Get away from the communist Mattie!" Alfred had screamed, but was promptly ignored. Mathew whispered something in Cuba's ear before picking up his guitar case and walking over to his seat. "I'm a big boy Alfred, you don't have to worry about me." Mathew replies, his voice echoing in the silent hall. "He's just looking out for you, lad" England replies for the (this'll probably never happen again) speechless America. "I can date who I want," He says angrily, "it's better than the last person I dated." Mathew plops down in his chair and crosses his arms. He props his feet on the table as a sign of defiance. At last last statement everyone bursts out talking at once, and Germany just sighs and tries to alleviate the incoming headache. Mathew rolls his eyes and stands, snatching his guitar case off the ground before walking out.

The music was loud, filling every inch of the stadium as the band played their new song. The guitarist sang the chorus, the others had insisted seeing as he wrote the song. It was loud, the lyrics were seething, the band played it like there was no tomorrow, and they played it well. 'Back off American'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wazzup dawgz? Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been extremely busy. By the way still lookin" for a beta... please? I'm dying here... All right, I might start a truth or dare and I wanna know what ya' guys think. Thank you to BlackRoseGirl666, lilredd3394, MattieMicBrownWilliams, and AnimatedSM1 for actually reviewing! Love y'all! Here's my update!

Matthew Williams slammed his door shut as the last of his crazed fans finally gave up trying to grab his pants. He sighs and slumps on the couch, in a hoodie and ripped-up black jeans with black cammo boots covering the torn edges. He adjusts his glasses and runs a hand through his newly cut hair. It was a greaser cut and was streaked in black and brown. He turns on the TV to watch the Canadian playoffs. He lets his arms hang at his sides, his nail painted freshly black with a red streak down the middle one on each hand. He had his earrings in on both ears and was tired from running from screaming fans all the way from the barber shop a couple of blocks away. He smirked in victory. 'Wait till they see this.' He thinks as he gets up. He had to somehow sneak out of his house to get to the world meeting without getting mobbed. He turns the TV off and puts on his new necklace. It was a black chain with a blood red teardrop hanging off a skull, his signature mark. He sneaks out into his garage and revs the black truck's engine and starts off to the meeting. He was positive he had locked everything and that he would be a little late to the meeting.

Everyone looked up when the door swung open to the meeting room, a collective gasp sounding throughout the room. Alfred was pouting in his seat and refused to look at Matthew until a perplexed Kiku told him what Matthew did. His head snaps up and his seat goes flying behind him. "What did you do to your hair!" Alfred yells, pounding his fist on the table angrily. Silence falls over the room as Matthew steps forward. "Cut it." He replies casually. "You went too far!" Alfred bellows, an angry fire in his eyes. Matthew lip curls up in a look of distaste. "You telling me what to do started this. Now shut up and sit down." He growls. Cuba moves from where he stands next to Spain (trying to argue in Spanish) and walks over to Matthew. "Both of you stop," He grunts, "you're brothers." Matthew frowns and Alfred snarls. The American jumps over the table and launches himself at the Cuban when the man put a hand on Canada's shoulder. They wrestle for a while before Canada pulls Alfred off Cuba and punches the blond. "You asshole! I took it to far?! You attacked my boyfriend!" He screams, punching the older one again. Alfred stumbles back, wincing along with everyone by the angry words. He holds his nose, blood slipping through his fingers, and a black eye forming. Matthew helps Cuba up, taking his hand and leading him away from the group of countries. "You're not my brother!" He shouts over his shoulder, "You're a chienne!" Francis gapes at the spot were he last saw Matthew, not believing his ears. "mon Dieu." He gasps. "Mathieu n'a pas simplement dire que!' Alfred scowls. 'I understand French.' He growls angrily, leaving for the bathroom with Kiku trailing behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo Dawgzz! Guess who's back from the dead?! Sorry it took so long I just didn't have any motivation to write... at all...Well you little fuckers are in for a treat because I'm back and more badass than ever. Seriously though; slap me if I say imma stop this story again. Alright! Back to work! How about I post a new chapter for this every Monday and a new story every other Friday? Deal? Ok! Let's hope I haven't lost my touch! The blond frantically tried to make his way through the crowd. His eyes sweeping nervously from side to side. He sees him now. "Alfred!"He practically screams as he runs toward the other blond. "Alfred!" Tears stream down his eyes as his brother engulfs him in his arms; crying, rocking, and repeating "I'm alright, I'm alive.". "I thought I lost you." Matthew sobs out as he's cradled to his brother's chest. "I'm ok Matt. I'm America, you think a measly little hurricane can hurt me?" Alfred asks. Matthew chokes out a half laugh half sob and pulls back wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry Alfred. For everything. Can you forgive me?" The rock star quietly questions. "Would I be a hero otherwise?" Alfred teases, a hint of a smile quirking up his lips. Matthew tackles his brother to the floor and buries his face in his brother's lets out an uproarious laugh and wraps his arms around his brother. " You'll always be my hero." Matthew murmurs. America smiles fondly down at his brother and mouths "I know.". (A/N: :/ oops sorry this is a little late for Sandy) Matthew suddenly raises his torso up so he can look at his brother and says "I've missed you." "I've missed you too." Alfred replies with a soft smile Fluff! The room is in complete and Canada are sitting in a corner and conniving about something no one can hear. France is trying to seduce England and is only getting bruises on his head for his efforts. Prussia was poking fun of Germany who was trying to calm down a crying Italy who is scared because Belarus is hovering nearby trying to get into the closet Russia locked himself in. Japan, China, South Korea, and Taiwan are arguing over something or another as Hong Kong stands there Baltice chatting with Ukraine, as Greece and Turkey argue nearby. Switzerland already left, dragging Lithuania out so they could go on a picnic. Hungary and Austria were in the other room, one playing the piano. Just guess who was. Sweden had carried Finland out a while ago with Norway, Greenland, Holand, Iceland, Denmark, and Finland following after. Romano was looking sour, pouting as he watched (glared) as Spain and Cuba fought in Spanish. ( The authoress hung her head as she tried to come up with an actuall plot) Everyone froze, tensing up. "Did everyone hear that?" America asks cautiously. Everyone decided to leave then. 0.0 I will try to make longer chapters I swear!

All my pairings in this story (if someone is not listed they are not implied in a pairing): Japan and America

Cuba and Canada  
>England and France<p>

Prussia and Russia  
>Italy and Germany<br>Romano and Spain  
>Greece and Turkey (? Maybe) Hungary and Austria<p>

Sweden and Finland  
>Poland and Lithuania<br>O. 's it. Until next Monday; stay thirsty my friends ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yo Dawgzz! Whazzup?! Guess what day it is ? That's right mofos, Monday! Time for a new chapter. So shut up and enjoy it!

Cuba sat on Canada's couch, watching as Canada cheered aggressively for the hockey game on the screen. It was odd, their relationship. It had started as Canada trying to rile America up, but it ended up as a real relationship. Cuba and America were still on shaky ground, but Enrique was willing to deal with that infuriating man as long as Mateo was happy. Cuba was startled out of his thoughts when Canada jumped up yelling about a "bad call". Enrique smiles. The Cuban got up to go get two glasses of lemonade. Mateo loved lemonade, and Enrique always brought some over when he was invited to watch a hockey game with the Canadian. Lemonade calmed him down.

England sat stiffly on France's couch. He was so confused as to why he had decided to go to the frog's house. He did though, and France has broken out wine that is a little too sour for England's taste, but he drinks it anyway. "So mon cheri, to what do I owe zis visit?" France asks nonchalantly. "I- really don't know" England replies slowly. France raises an eyebrow. "I-" England starts, but he never finishes because France has leaned over that stupid little coffee table and kissed him. Damn that stupid French bastard for being so good at kissing. England sets his glass of wine down before reaching up and grabbing France's hair. Never mind the god damned politics England wanted to live, and he never feels as alive as he is when he's touching France.

Cuba turns with two glasses full of lemonade. He smiles as he walks into the living room and sets one of the glasses next to Mateo. He sits back down and takes a sip of his lemonade before setting it down. He's surprised when as soon as he sets his glass down he has a lap full of Canada. Canada straddles his lap as he breathes heavily on Enrique's neck. "Mateo?" Cuba asks hesitantly. The country on his lap tightens his grip on the Cuban's forearms. "We won," Mateo breathes, "and your fucking accent is so god damn attractive." Cuba grabs Matthew's waist and slides his hands down until they're firmly in his back pockets. The Canadian growls and plunges his hands into the Cuban's locks of hair. "Fuck me." Mateo purrs into the Cuban's ear. Enrique squeezes Canada's bottom and breathes onto his neck, "gladly"

"Fuck" a voice mumbles blearily into someone's chest as the sun blares down on them. "Is zat not what we did last night?" A French voice replies with a laugh. "Shut it, Francis" England demands while snuggling closer to the French man. Francis chuckles. "I think I should make breakfast now, and zen we can talk, because I do not know about you but I wish for zis to 'appen more then just once." England grumbled a reply that sounded like; "Do what you want you damn frog." The French man laughs. He kisses England on the head before getting up to make breakfast.

The Canadian opens his eyes slowly and looks around before his eyes lock on the soundly sleeping Cuban. He sighs happily and snuggles into the built chest he is being held against. 'This is the life' Canada thinks happily. The doorbell loudly interrupts that perfect morning. Matthew rushes to get into pants and stop the ringing that is bound to wake Enrique up. "What." He growls as he pulls the door open. His twin brother takes a step back, surprised. "Holy shit. Did you have sex last night, you're fucking glowing." Alfred asks, laughing. "Yes I fucking did, and I was enjoying the afterglow. Thank you so fucking much you dumbass." Matthew replies before stepping aside to let his brother in. "Nice job bro!" The American says loudly, "See the game last night?" "Of course I did!" Matthew states, closing the door after his twin. America laughs. "Go warn lover boy I'm here." He says, pushing his brother towards the stairs. "You're insufferable." Matthew replies over his shoulder. Alfred just laughs happily as he sits on the couch.

Francis walks up the stairs to his room carefully, a tray full of food for two cradled gently in his hands. He nudges the slightly open door with his foot and walks in to find Arthur sitting up with the sheets around his waist, rubbing his bleary eyes to wake up. "I made coffee." Francis states gently, setting the tray down next to the British man. The French man kisses Arthur gently on his forehead and starts to eat his side of the meal. England blushes and joins him. "Not bad." He mumbles when they're finished. Francis grabs the almost empty tray and places it on the floor. He scoots closer to Arthur and gently grabs the Brit's chin. "I swear you are the cutest zing." Francis states happily. A bright red blush spreads over Arthur's face. France chuckles happily. "May I kiss you." The French man asks. "The fuck are you asking for? Just kiss me already." Arthur breathes. Francis chuckles before leaning in.

"Hey! Cuba! Sup bro?" America shouts as he spots the couple walking down the stairs. "Don't bait him Alfred." Matthew chastises. Cuba chuckles then kisses the Canadian's cheek. "I'll make breakfast." Enrique states as he walks to the kitchen.

Things were definitely looking up.


	6. Well then

So I've just been informed that I've been writing my story wrong. Let me just say; I don't give a crap what haters think, it's the people who like my stories that count. If you have a problem with how I write, you need to deal with it, because fan fiction is for writing whatever the hell you want and the fact that there are people out there being tattle-tales is fucking appalling. I will write how I fucking want to, I will break the fourth wall as much as I fucking want, and I will e-mail and/or sue who I need to if this fucking happens again. Fan fiction is for enjoyment and freedom to write, not for assholes to be fucking rude. For my followers I apologize for the false alert, I will be putting out Chapter 6 for my story and a new chapter out for Truth or Dare early. For those of you that won't grow up: fuck off and get a life already, because this is mine and you're ruining it.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Yo Dawgzz! Whazzup?! Holy snap crapple pop this story is moving fast! 0.0 I hope my imagination doesn't die out. Shit I jinxed it.

France and England walk side by side down the sidewalk, heading towards England's favorite park with a picnic basket held between them. Conversation flowed easily, the only silence that happens between them amicable. They reach the park and Francis lays down the picnic blanket and puts the basket in the middle of it. They lounge happily in the shade of a great big tree. Arthur scoots toward Francis, trying to be very sly about his want to be close to the French bastard. Francis chuckles and pulls the Brit close so that they're cuddling. England blushes before cuddling into the French man. "HEY IGGY!" A loud voice bellows from the other side of the park. England sighs in frustration and tries to dissolve into France. America waves wildly as he jogs up to the couple with Japan trailing behind him slightly. Arthur sighs. "Hello America." "Aww Iggy don't be so formal! It's not like we're at a conference." America practically shouts. "Firstly; I am not deaf, and secondly; I am on a date and do not wish for the boy I raised as a child to witness anything of the likes!" Arthur states blushing madly. "Allright Iggy! See you later!" Alfred bellows, grabbing Japan's hand and dragging him away. France slides his arms around England's waist. "You're so cute." France breathes on the Brit's ear, "I want to corrupt you so badly." If Arthur was blushing before it was nothing compared to now. A sound,, like a whine, leaves England's mouth. "I sink we should takes this picnic back home." Frances nd England couldn't get back inside fast enough.

"That was not very nice, America-kun." Kiku states while he's dragged away by America. Alfred chuckles. "I wasn't planning on bothering him, words usually just leave my mouth before I can think." He states in an inside voice for once. Kiku sighs. Alfred stops suddenly, making the smaller nation run into his back. "Do I bother you?" The superpower asks, not looking at Kiku. "Of course not." Kiku states. Kiku walks quietly in front of America. "You are my best friend." Kiku states, "I love you." Japan tenses, waiting for America to recoil from him. Alfred lunges forward and hugs Kiku tightly. "I love you too." Alfred murmurs, quiet sobs wracking his body. Japan freezes for a moment before hugging the taller man back tightly. Alfred pulls back after a while so he could kiss the dark haired man. The taller nation holds the Japanese man tightly. They pull apart gently, still holding each other. Kiku smiles. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." Japan states quietly. Alfred laughs. "I never thought I'd hear anyone say that, let alone be lucky enough to hear it from you." He whispers. "Let's go back to your place, I just got a new scary movie for you." Kiku states. "Allright!" Alfred bellows happily. The superpower grabs the small man's hand and starts running to his house.

"Bruder!" A loud German voice bellows angrily. Germany stalks out of the laundry room covered in soap bubbles. An albino yelps as he ducks out of the house to start running away. He chuckles, turning to watch as his brother curses him in German from the doorway. He runs into a wall, well a man but he damn well sure felt like a wall. "Fuck." Prussia moans as he sits on the ground and rubs his head. "Are you all right comrade?" Asks a deep Russian voice, a gloved hand coming into the Prussian's line of site. 'Oh great, it just had to be him.' Prussia bemoans in his head. He takes the offered hand, a light blush dusting his pale features. "Ja, I am fine. Sorry I was not looking vere I vas going." Prussia chokes out, his accent featured because of his nervousness. Russia smiles, making the other man blush, and then chuckles. "Running from trouble?" Ivan asks. "Yeah." Gilbert replies, "That seems to be something I do a lot." Russia frowns. "I was just heading out to my green room, it has a lot of sunflowers. Would you like to join me comrade?" Russia asks quickly. "Yeah, sounds awesome." Gilbert replies, blushing. Ivan smiles. The wall of a man grabs the Prussian's hand and leads him to his greenhouse. "Woah." Prussia gasps as he's pulled into the beautiful greenhouse. Ivan smiles. " I'm glad you like it." Ivan states, standing very close behind the Prussian. Gilbert turns, surprised when he comes to face Russia's chest. The smaller man blushes and looks up at Ivan. "It's awesome." He states. Russia grabs Gilbert by the forearms and leans down. "Become one with Russia?" The wall of a man asks in a whisper in the ear of the albino. Prussia blushes. "Da." He replies. Russia immediately swoops in and kisses the smaller man. They kiss for a while until the door bursts open. Germany stalks in angrily, he falters when he sees the intimate position his brother is in with the big Russian. Germany rushes forward and grabs Prussia pulling his brother behind him before Ivan could react. "Stay away from my bruder." Germany growls. "West!" Prussia complains, "I consented!" Germany turn to him with a perplexed look. "You consented to be hurt?" "Nein! Bruder! We were kissing." Prussia exclaims, his arms flailing wildly. "Vat?" Germany asks confused. Prussia sighs. "I was kissing your brother." Ivan states from behind them. Gilbert blushes madly. "Bruder?" Germany asks Prussia with a sigh and a headache forming. "He's telling the truth." The Prussian says quickly. Germany sighs, mumbles an apology and turns to return to his house. As soon as he's gone Prussia bursts out laughing.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Yo Dawgzz! Whazzup?! I might just have to update randomly from now on! I am so sorry for this chapter... I don't know how this happened! 0.o Sorry it's so short! The blonde cried as he took off his many layers of shirts. He had been doing this so no one would worry about him. He finally peels off his last shirt to reveal his ribs sticking out of his skin. A gasp causes the blond man to scramble to put his shirts back on. "Alfred.." A voice cautiously calls out. Alfred sinks to floor slowly, sobbing. The man rushes forward and pulls the man who was his former charge into his arms. "Sh. Sh. It's okay, Al" Arthur says soothingly, stroking the other's hair. "I'm- I'm sorry Iggy." Alfred chokes out. "For what, child." Arthur asks quietly. "For being so disgusting." The crying man replies. "Hush now. You know that's not true." Arthur says, holding Alfred close, "You're a beautiful person." Arthur tries not to cry when he catches sight of Alfred's wrist. Francis quietly steps forward into the room and takes both men into his arms, rocking them gently. "It'll be okay now." Arthur says quietly, stroking Alfred's hair like he used when he was a child. Matthew Williams is backstage preparing for a show when he gets the call. He clasps a hand over his mouth as tears start to stream down his face. He sinks to his knees, not able to stand any longer. He throws his phone at a wall and gets up. He grabs his coat and walks outside, getting into the backseat of a car. Tears now dry, he walks into the hospital. He runs over to where Arthur and Francis are standing in the waiting room. "Papa." He chokes out. Francis turns and wraps him in a hug. Matthew breaks down into tears again, holding tightly onto his former father figure. Arthur steps forward when a grim doctor steps in. "How is he Jane?" He asks, almost in tears himself. The doctor smoothes her hair with one hand. "He's fine. He needs to stay here for a week or so, but he'll healthy soon." The doctor replies laying a hand on Arthur's shoulder. She jerks her head in the direction of his room and leads the small group to the room. "Alfred." Matthew gasps, moving to grab his brother's side. "Hey bro." The man replies, cracking a smile. "You idiot." Matthew chastises before hugging his brother. Alfred laughs, hugging his brother close. Kiku had never been more worried in his life. He hurries from the waiting room into a room where Alfred and his family are. He stands frozen with tears in his eyes. He makes a little noise in the back of his throat and the family turns to him. Arthur, Francis, and Matthew pat him on the back as they leave quietly. He steps forward to Alfred's bed, a tear falling down his cheek. Alfred smiles at him. "I'm sorry Kiku." He says quietly. Kiku lays down on the bed next to the other man and holds him close. "I'm going to kill you if you ever do anything like this again." The smaller man states. Alfred laughs loudly, turning to Kiku and holding him close. "I love you." Kiku says. "I love you too." Alfred replies, kissing the smaller man on the head. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Yo Dawgzz! Wazzup?! Long time no see strangers. I do hope I haven't lost my dawgzz! It took so long to find inspiration! Sorry for the sudden turn, but this chapter has angst and explanations. Thanks for sticking with me! I'll try to write asap. Sorry it's so short!

It had been a month. A whole month since Matthew discovered Alfred's problem. He couldn't sleep. He had nightmares of finding Alfred limp in their old shared room. When he did finally collapse onto his bed, he woke up for the first time in a month without nightmares. He clambers out of bed and stumbles over to the bedroom, somehow feeling even more tired then before he went to bed. He splashes water on his face to wake himself up and then proceeds to brush his teeth. He numbly goes through his morning routine. He's snapped out of his haze by his phone ringing. "Hello?" He answers tiredly. "Matt! How's it going?" James asks, concern seeping into his voice. "I'm dealing." The Canadian replies, plopping on his couch. "We've announced that we're on hiatus. No worries- we haven't and won't tell anyone what the reason is." The drummer states. "Thanks Jay." Matthew responds. "What're friends for? Anyways tell that stupid brother of yours to get better quickly." Matthew laughs-really laughs- for the first time in a month. "Oh, I will Jay. I'll call you later, okay? I've got to go get food." The Canadian states. "That better be a promise!" James exclaims before hanging up. Canada sinks down onto his couch, and looks blankly ahead. He doesn't even hear the door open, but when worm tan arms envelop him in a familiar hug he doesn't hesitate to grab onto the warm body and break down.

A small man with huge brown eyebrows paces a worn path in his homey living room. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was muttering under his breath. He turned and stopped to look at the phone before returning to his path. "Ruining ze carpet will do nozing helpful." A French voice softly calls as he sets two coffees down. The British man sighs. "I know, but I just can't help worrying. He never showed any signs of anorexia or depression! I mean, I should have noticed! I raised him for fuck's sake!" Tears gathered in Arthur's eyes as he basically berated himself. Francis stood up and drew England into his arms and held tight as the man started to sob. "It is not your fault." France states once the smaller man has calmed down enough. Arthur nods his head slowly after a pause. The bushy-eyebrowed man wipe his eyes carefully. "I just can't help blaming myself." He states shakily. "I know, I've done ze same." Francis replied. The stayed that way until the phone rang.

"I can't believe it." Prussia states, breaking the tense silence in the European meeting. Arthur and Francis were missing from the meeting, and he had just called Mattie to inquire why. The albino shook himself and turned to face the other countries with a solemn look. "England and France will not be joining us." Chaos broke out, and it took only ten minutes before Germany got annoyed and everyone got quiet. "East?" Ludwig asks. "There is a family crisis." The albino states quietly. He motions for Russia(who no one had dared to tell to leave) and walks calmly out of the building.


End file.
